Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover
by Kerushi-Nee-Chan
Summary: CANCELLED
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

_Tick Tock Tick Tock  
_  
Let me tell you something. Detention is absolutely horrible. Yes, you would imagine to be boring as hell, which it is, but it's actually more than that. Its very annoying. Why? You may ask. Well, I'll tell you why. For one, the clock. The ticking noise is like someone hammering a nail in your head. Two. Its worse if you have someone glaring at you the whole time cough Kyou cough and three. Well... it would absolutely suck if you were sent to detention for something you didn't do in the first place.

Yupp, apparently someone had the bright idea of having a bucket full of water on top of the classroom door and thus would fall and soak whoever was unfortunate enough to open the door at the time being. And that person who just happened to open the door was none other than Tohru Honda gag. Kyou-kun, Yuki-kun, Uo-chan and Hana-chan were unpleasent of what had happened, well you couldn't really tell Hana-chan was but, whatever, you could tell she was concerned. And anyways since I was in the classroom alone doodling on a peice of paper and laughing at the soaked Honda girl everyone assumed it was me. Which it wasn't, might I add. Just because I was _alone_ in the classroom doesn't mean it's me. I mean, come on! I didn't even notice the bucket of water on top of the door. For one, probably because I had my headphones on listening to Cobra Starship and two, because I went in through the back door of the classroom. And if i went in through the front door of the classroom I woulda' gotten soaked, but thankgod I didn't.  
And the reason that Kyou-Kyou is in here is because he happened to pick a fight with me because he was mad and _assumed_ it was me that did that to Tohru. Well, I could do it but i didn't, thats the thing. Man how long have I been in here? At least a couple hours. Im feelin' sleepy, very yawn... sleepy.  
_  
Riiiing_

Immediatey all my drowzyness was gone and I jumped up and shouted: "WOOH!!"

I grabbed Kyou-kun by the wrist and dragged him outside.When we got outside I tripped over something which (unfortunately) resulted in Kyou landing on top of me. "Grr get off me baka-neko!" I shouted at the now-pissed-off carrot top.

"What was that baka-bird?!" he shouted back jumping up in a fighting pose.

"You heard me!" I jumped up and got into a fighting pose as well.

God, if only the world wasnt this hard. "Well it seems they're at it again."

Someone interrupted our glaring contest and we turned around to see Yuki, Hatori, and Momiji. "Oi what are you three doing here?" Kyou questioned.

"We simply came to see if you two had left. Supper is ready now and it's getting cold so hurry up." Yuki said turning around, heading towards Hatori's car.

"I wasn't asking you rat!!" shouted Kyou once again with a death glare.

"Then who were you asking?" I said in a mocking tone.

He just glared at me and I glared back. "Well hurry up." once again our glaring contest was interrupted but by Hatori this time.

"Comin!" I walked over to them sitting in the back seat beside Yun-yun. Kyou was grumbling about birds and stupidity.

Psh, please he wouldn't know what stupidity is if it slapped him over the face. Over the ride to Shigure's house me and Yuki were talking about the American Idol show and that Danny guy who was talking about music or something like that having colors. Momiji jumped into the conversation with bright colors and candy and well, Momiji stuff. We stopped in the driveway to be greeted by Tohru, Haru and Shigure. "Haru-chan!" I skipped over to him and hugged him.

He hugged back with a smile on his face. Haru and I had always been like brother and sister. We all walked in to be greeted by the sweet smell of Kitty Onigiri, Natto, and Miso Soup. We ate up and well it was pretty good, considering Tohru cooked it. But I like Hatori's cooking better! Yummmm!! hehe anyways as I was off in Lala Land thinking about Hatori's cooking Momiji pulled be out of my thoughts. "Mickey-chan we gotta go!"

I looked at him. Momiji-kun was so kawaii! "Alright. See ya Yun-Yun, Kyou, Gure, peoplez!"

Haru, Momiji, Hatori and I got our shoes on and left to the Sohma's main household where we lived. Today seemed more boring than usual. Odd. Very odd. Well, except for Honda-whore getting soaked by that bucket of water. Haha thankyou whoever did that! Sure made my day, well, until I got detention for it.

* * *

**Alrite so yeaa this is my first Furuba story. This was originally made on quizilla for my Danna! And so I decided to post it here... so please give reviews and other stuff please! Also I know it was very short... and sucked... but HEY!! Its a prolouge :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
Headaches**

"See you later Mickey-san!"

"Hn... yeah... bye."

I half-waved goodbye to my co-worker Misuzu. Today had gone oddly easier than usual. My boss was sick today and the customers we got were real nice, not the kind we usually get. Oh and by the way, I work part time at a cafe if you didnt know. But it was really odd for the last week everything had been, well, going easier than usual. I hadn't really punched any one out, no fights with anyone to be exact, haven't seen Honda-whore all week as well, which made me even happier. The reason, you may ask, is due to Shigure, Tohru, Hatori, Momiji, Haru, Yuki, and Kyou ditching me and leaving to the cabin we owned by the lake. I was slightly pissed off by that because they didn't even ask me if I wanted to come. Shows how nice they are. Whores. Anyways, school had been pretty easy too. The teachers hadn't been riding my ass to get my homework done and stuff and none of the guys or girls had been bugging me. Woohoo! This all made me happy and stuff but... I was disturbed by this odd peacefulness in the past week of my life. A loud honking noise made my train of those come to an ubrupt halt. I stopped and turned to look at (more like glare) the stupid noise. There in the middle of the street was a speeding semi and a little girl, no older than 7, standing there with the deer-in-the-headlights look on her face. Before I knew what was happening my legs started moving and I soon found myself dashing towards the little girl. As the girl was about to get hit I jumped and quickly (and elegantly might I add) grabbed her and sumersaulted out of the way.

The semi soon came to a screeching halt and stopped in the middle of the street. I still held the girl, who was now quivering in fear and tears rolling down her pale face. The driver stepped out, well fell out, of the semi and stumbled over to me. He reeked of alcohol and marojuana. "Ehh guwl watchhhh we'h yuh' goi'g !" he slurred. I barely understood him, the drunk.

He continued to ramble on about how i was in the way and shit, he soon went to hit me. I dodged his weak attempt to slap me and I pelted him in the back of the head with a roundhouse kick and brought my foot down in an axe kick on his back. e layed there, now knocked out on the ground, slightly groaning. People in their cars were staring at me like I was some killer. Tch, idiots. I put the girl down and she looked up with me, Her skin was a pale white, she had honey golden eyes and dark blue hair. She was wearing ripped sandles and a tattered black dress. "What's your name?" I simply questioned her.

She blinked at me 2 times. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Hey, girl! I said what is your name?"

She blinked at me again. Now I was annoyed I was about to yell at her when a small voice shot through my anger like an arrow at point blank range. I didnt understand what it had said but it was probably the little girls voice. "Huh? What? I didnt hear you."

She looked down and stared at her feet. "Ch-Chohtarou."

I never smiled, and when I did it was very _very_ rarely. But... this girl, Chohtarou, her voice was so sweet and I just had to smile at her.

I bent down to her level an placed my hands on her shoulders, now hiding the smile my face held seconds ago. "So... Chohtarou, where do you live?"

She looked at me and shook her head. I cocked a brow, "Talk girl I dont understand sign language."

"I..." she started, fiddling with her fingers, "I don't... have a... home."

Now my face was puzzled, geez what was with this girl? "What do you mean 'You dont have a home?'"

"I dont have a home... I live... on the streets." she quivered a bit from the slight breeze that went by.

I sighed to myself, I just know Im gonna pay for this decision. Well... there goes my 'peaceful week'. "Come on." I said in a monotone voice.

I started walking and peered back, the girl was giving me thatblank questioning look of hers. "Well?! Come on hurry up! I aint getting any younger." I hissed. My head hurts.

She scuttled over to my left and walked with me back to the Sohma estate. My home.

* * *

Chohtarou was behind me and leaning against the wall of hallway we were in. I stood in front of Akito Sohma's room. I should pray to dear god that this goes well, and if it didnt well... it wouldnt be the first. I sighed to myself once more and looked back and the dark blue haired child. "Stay here alright?"

She looked up at me with her honey orbs and nodded. I looked back at the door and took a deep breathe and knocked 3 times. ..."Come in."

I took one last look at Chohtarou, she was gripping the pink sweater of mine that I had lent her. I gulped the lump in my throat and slightly touched my now aching head. Stupid headaches. I opened the door and closed it, now face to face with the one person I unknowingly feared. "Mickey-chan... and you are here why?"

I looked back at this person who held the same eyes as me, the future that was mine, and mine alone. "Hello... I have important matters to discuss with you... mother."

"And that would be?" she replied in a cold tone.

"Well I was unfortunate enough to come across a young girl, her name is Chohtarou, she's 7, and she's homeless. And to my curiousity, I decided to bring her here, and ask your permission to see if she could stay here, with me. Might I add if you agree to her staying that she will be my full responsability."

Akito was oddly quiet. She then stood up slowly and looked at me straight in the eye. I then gulped another lump in my throat, and unbeknownst to myself, broke out into a sweat. Everything was getting a bit dizzy, and I stuggled a bit to keep my balance. I was now breathing heavily and gripping my head with both hands. My head was hammering hard, I squeezed my eyes shut and my legs bent, struggling to stay up. The wave of getting sick soon met me but I held it in, I wasnt going to throw up in front of my mother.

I could hear Akito's steps getting closer to me, but I couldnt see her. I soon couldnt handle it any more and found myself falling backwards into an empty black pit of unconscienceness.


End file.
